Love me when the rain falls
by AmTheLion
Summary: This is the very first one shot I ever wrote. It means a lot to me since it was the start of my one shot writing that now is over 35 one shots. Thanks to everyone who request them and enjoy. Kai One shot


**AmTheLion:** This is the very first one shot I ever wrote and it was made for the quizilla user RainStarr, and it's with Kai. Enjoy ^_^

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

* * *

**Love me when the rain falls  
(Kai H.**** one shot)**

Once again I was walking in the rain. I don't know why, I just liked it when it rains. My black umbrella with the red phoenix kept me dry as I walked true the park. The rain kept poring down making a steady drum sound on my umbrella. I had just started humming on one of my favourite songs, pain by three days grace, when something or someone came bursting at me from the bushes making us both fall down into a huge mud poll. I lost my umbrella and somehow ended up with my head under the muddy water, with something heavy over me. Since I got so shocked I happened to swallow a mouthful of the dirty rainwater. I cough, but that only ended in me swallowing more of the disgusting water. Then the heavy burden on top of me moved away, and someone grabbed me and pulled me up from the puddle. I keep coughing as I leaned on whoever helped me up.

"Now, now Kai are you trying to drown the girl in mud water." A voice said and laughed. I immediately stopped coughing and looked to the place where the mocking tone was coming from. It was a guy at about the same age as me. He had black hair to his shoulders and evil grey eyes. He was tall, and way to over trained, his muscles where booming out everywhere. I groaned as I saw the self confident smirk on his face.

"Ha, like your blading wasn't pathetic enough, you don't have a clue of how to get a girl." It was something about the way he said the last part that made it go cold down my back.

"hn, well at least I don't just fuck them and dump them in the trash." I froze by the sound of his voice. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be that Kai. I glanced over at the two blades that were spinning in front of us, a dark blue one and a yellow one. My eyes widened as I slowly turned to look at the guy that was still holding onto me. Even in the rain he was handsome, maybe even more handsome. I just stared at the guy I had had a crush on for years, ever since I saw him in the world championship in Russia, no other than Kai Hiwatari. I had seen him before, but that time in Russia during the championship when I had worked there and I happened to meet him in the hallway, was nothing compared to this. Back then we were still just kids, he had grow since then, but so had I, you don't just stay the same in two years. I kept staring at him as he keeps glaring at the other guy. I turned my eyes back too the two blades. The yellow one was going faster now, and then suddenly it charged at Dranzer. I couldn't help myself from gasping as it hit Dranzer. Kai smirked.

"You have to do better than that." He said. Then as the yellow blade charged again, Dranzer started to glow. I looked at the match mesmerised, so I didn't even notice the rain that was still poring down on us. My hair got stuck to my face and I didn't let go of Kais shirt when the two blades went for each other. The yellow blade had started to glow now too. And as the two blades collided in the middle between us, it was a sharp light, then a huge bang. A wave of pure power came flying at us, I though I would be thrown back, but a pair of strong arms kept me where I was. When the light and smoke finally disappeared I looked to see Kai standing as the winner and the other bladed cracked in two lying in the mud.

"No way! My blade." The other guy said shocked.

"Don't mess with people you can't handle. Power itself isn't everything, you need a strategy as well." Kai's voice was calm as he spoke, but I noticed the lurking anger underneath it. Obviously the other guy did too, because he quickly picked up his blade and ran of. Kai let go of me and went and got Dranzer. I just stood there, not knowing what to do. Then Kai came back and looked at me.

"Sorry. Are you all right?" He asked, apparently careless. I nodded and my eyes meet his. They froze and stared at me. I felt a bit nervous having him look at me like that. Then he seemed to realise something.

"You're the girl from the Russian championship. The one I meet in the hallway" He said. I couldn't believe he remembered. Back then I didn't even believe he had noticed me. I nodded afraid of what might come out if I spoke.

"I've been looking for you. Even since that championship I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. I don't know why, but for some reason I…I want you near me." I looked straight into his dark purple eyes. They seemed so relieved.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"_______." I replied. He just nodded slightly.

"______. I know this is going to sound crazy, but…I've loved you even since I first saw you." I smiled and shook my head.

"It's not crazy." I said. He looked a bit confused at me.

"Because I felt just the same." I never thought I would see that expression on Kai Hiwatari's face, but as I said those word a huge smirk appear over his lips and his eyes sparkled of excitement.

"Then would you be my girlfriend?" I didn't answer, just throw myself in his arms, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. It didn't take him a second to return it, and as my phoenix umbrella danced around in the mud poll. I stood in the poring rain making out with my boyfriend, Kai Hiwatari.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** Like I said it was my very first one shot, that's also the reason it's written in first person. Still I hope you enjoyed reading it.

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
